Danganronpa :: Wish (Junko x Reader)
by Necroexodia
Summary: You have been wishing for so long to be with your beloved despair queen, and I have come to grant ye your wish. Experience life with none other than Junko Enoshima as she is brought into the real world, with the intention of starting the spread of despair once again. Junko x Reader. Rated M due to possible themes (read the information before chapter 1 begins)


**-PLEASE READ THIS ENTIRE POST BEFORE STARTING THE STORY! I APOLOGISE THAT IT MAY BE LONG BUT IT IS IMPORTANT! If nothing else, at least read the final section before the chapter begins (titled IMPORTANT)-**

Hellllllooo you beautiful people! Today you're in for a real treat! That's right! A Junko Enoshima x Reader fanfic! Now this will be my first reader insert, so forgive me if anything is a bit messy. Please read the entire post before starting (especially the part labelled 'IMPORTANT').

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in regards to Danganronpa, the characters, the whole concept, or anything that is introduced in the official series, and I of course don't own you, the reader. ;) This is purely a work of fanfiction.

Note: This fanfiction does not take place inside the world of Danganronpa, but rather the real world. However, I urge you not to read this unless you have finished the series to avoid any potential spoilers. Spoilers from Trigger Happy Havoc (or The Animation), as well as Danganronpa 3, will likely be present and referenced to. No further warnings shall be given, continue at your own risk.

_Abbreviations:_

[F/N] = First name.  
[L/N] = Last name.  
[E/C] = Eye colour.  
[H/C] = Hair colour.  
[H/L] = Hair length.  
[F/C] = Favourite colour.

_Other information:_

You can read this story as any gender or any sex, as this will have little impact on the overall story, and I don't intend to have any sex-specific scenes (if there are any, I'll post two scenarios depending on whether you want to go with male/female).

The setting is YOUR life. Your room, your house, your town. Unless something is specifically different, assume that the setting of this fanfic is your actual life. The story will assume you are in some sort of education (ergo school refers to any educational institute), however it is unimportant and as such can be changed to fit your personal circumstances.

This is a Junko Enoshima x Reader first and foremost. No other Danganronpa characters will be present, though some may be mentioned. I am also not going to announce each time she changes personality given how often she does it. I'll post here and there, however I hope the writing should show it clearly without the need of telling.

If you don't like anything you've read above, then feel free to turn away. If you're still intrigued, then please read on.

**IMPORTANT**

Note that this is a rated MA/18+. This is because the story will contain topics that are not acceptable for younger audiences. Also note that there is a high chance that explicit themes such as vulgar language, toxicity, emotional and psychological manipulation, physical, emotional and mental abuse, sexual harassment, sexual violation, and potentially other themes such as rape, violence, torture, suicide, and murder (this list will be edited if and when necessary), among others that people may find offensive, coarse, and inappropriate (though the more extreme topics would likely not be too graphical, I must emphasize that when going into something that you are unsure of, always assume the worst). Please DO NOT read this work if any of the above topics would offend or upset you in any way possible. I will not be changing the story or any themes to better suit your wants or desires. If you would rather have a story that does not include these themes, please read a different reader insert.

Again, this fanfiction is a work based on my own interpretation of Danganronpa and Junko's overall behaviour (do note that I am not taking any influence from DR Zero as I have not read it), and is intended for the enjoyment of myself and others that want a more explicit experience of being around Junko. This is a despair-driven story; not love-driven.

This is your last chance. By going onto the first chapter, you agree that you are aware that the themes listed here may be present in the story. If these themes upset you in any way, shape or form, and you do not wish to experience or read said themes, then DO **NOT** READ THIS STORY!

##################################################################################

**Now before we begin, I will remind you ONE LAST TIME! This fanfiction contains themes that some may consider offensive. Please read the Disclaimer (first page) for specifics. I will not change these themes what-so-ever, and if you do not like them or are worried they will upset you, please do NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**If however you are like myself and have been craving for such a story, then read on and I shall try and fulfil your desires with this story.**

##################################################################################

**Chapter 1 ;; Wish**

_They say we all have our own waifus. For the majority of people, it's simply an innocent crush, or a character they really like, and they think nothing else of it. For some, they would imagine what it would be like to be with their waifu, and that would be the end of it…. But for people like you and I? Well, let's just say our obsessions run a bit deep._

_Now I shall cut this short. You have come to me because you wish to experience life with your Beloved, correct? You have wished this to happen for years and years, yet to no avail. Even the cosplayers you meet at anime conventions can only reach your waifu desires so much… after all, they are not the real character you are infatuated with, and for the most part they would never truly be in-character. Not that I can say I blame them, especially given whom the girl is._

_And alas, after a long time of fangirling, you have decided to enter this place to have your fantasies become reality, willing to sacrifice anything and everything to have your dreams come true. As someone who shares such fantasies, I shall indulge you this once. I shall grant you the ability to experience life with your Beloved Queen. If this is what you truly wish for, then so be it. Enjoy your new life with your queen, Junko Enoshima, and allow yourself to experience the life of despair that you have always dreamed of._

You awake with a huge yawn, sitting up in your bed. "What a strange dream," you mumble to yourself. You check the time and see it's time to get ready for school. Letting out a sigh, you go about your morning business before heading out.

Your day went on as normal. Pretty boring actually. You couldn't help but think back about the dream you just had earlier that morning. It was so strange, and yet it felt real. Perhaps it was because you wanted it to be real? Regardless, dreams have no place here in the real world.

Your day had finished and it was time to return home. You were thinking about what to have for dinner, and whether you should get take-out on the way home. Deciding to give that a pass, you just went straight home. You could always order in pizza if you got lazy and if nobody was around to cook you anything. You opened your front door and entered the hou-

BAM!

A knife just flew right past you and locked into the door frame, missing your face by mere centimetres. You completely froze out of shock, not noticing the figure in the distance.

"Oh damn, I missed."

Snapping back into reality, you realize the person in your house was the closest thing to the real Junko Enoshima you have ever laid your eyes on. You just stared at her immense beauty, unable to really speak or make any form of noise. She approached you and put her hands on her hips, bending forward slightly. "Helloooooo?"

"Huh? J-J-J-J-J-Ju-Junko..?"

The girl returned to a straight posture and let out a sigh. "At least you know who I am, now be a doll and answer me, where am I?"

"Is this real..? Am I dreaming? I have got to be dreaming.." You were pretty much starstruck at this point, unable to really comprehend anything. Yes, you were ultimately fangirling on the inside, having such a gorgeous Junko in-front of you.

You then felt a couple of bonks on your head. "Are you broken?"

"Huh? N-no.. but why are you inside my house? H-how did you e-even-…! A-ah! N-not that I mind or anything, y-you're always welcome here, of course!" you replied, laughing awkwardly.

"I wish I knew. The last thing I remember was waiting to be executed, and right before the end I woke up here. How dare my death get stolen from me. They say death is the ultimate despair…" she replied, being all depressive and monotone-like, before her personality switched. Wait, how did mushrooms suddenly appear and disappear from- "…But having that despair stolen from you may be even more despairing than ever! This is just completely the best!" The girl then started to drool.

You stared at the girl. Most people would have a 'wtf' response, but you? Not you. You, after all, were an ultimate fan. You stared at her lovingly, unable to do anything else, your eyes were completely locked into place. You had to give her props on how in-character she was actually being though.

"Hey hey, so how did I get here, huh? Huh?" the girl asked being all cute.

"…Would you believe me if I said I made a wish and it came true?"

"That makes no fucking sense!"

"I've been wishing to have a real-life Junko Enoshima for a long time, then last night I had a dream where someone said my wish would come true, and here you are," you replied, smiling all lovingly at the fashionista.

"Oh my god, so you're one of those people? Look, I owe you one for saving my life, I guess, as it gave me an extra sense of despair, but do you really think I would ever want to be with you? I mean, really. You look disgusting."

Your eyes widened at the girl. "Y-you think.. I'm disgusting..?" You had very mixed feelings about this. On one hand, you wanted the girl to love you… but one the other, being insulted by your queen has a strange sense of satisfaction to it.

"I don't think so, dumbass!" the girl said, kicking you in the shin, causing you to stumble. "I'm merely stating fact," the girl responded before putting a crown on her head. "We do not show interest in low-class citizens such as you, peasant!" You saw the personality switch from the games/anime, but seeing it in-person was completely different! It was quite immaculate, to say the least. "Although we certainly owe you for saving us, heehee."

You really had no idea how to react. You wished for this to happen, but now that it was happening, you were just speechless.

"You're not a talkative one, are you? Well that's okay, I'd much rather listen to myself talk anyway. But tell me, because last I checked, the world was in disarray. Really, what's going on out there?"

"Oh.. uhm.. the tragedy hasn't happened here yet.."

"What do you mean it hasn't- Wait.. Oh. My. Goodness! Don't tell me we've somehow came to another world?! Well this is just super!"

"E-erm.."

"Oh, you're probably wondering if we're gonna kill you too, heehee? …Don't worry peasant, you are my only contact in this world. As useless as you likely are, I may have some miniscule use for you yet. …Although I do not know how I would be go about causing world-wide despair without the tools that were provided at Hope's Peak Academy."

"E-erm.. can I.. maybe, help.. somehow..?"

"…..Aahahahahaha! So fucking hopeless! …Although you do have connections in this world. That could prove beneficial to me, so I suppose I can keep you around, at least for now."

"I want nothing more to be of aid to you, my goddess." You were still starstruck. If this was an anime, you'd have literal stars in your eyes right now.

"Here I thought I'd need to catalyse despair among the masses, but if you're already like this, then I wonder… how many of you are there in this world?"

"There's a few. Here we have a game/anime called Danganronpa, and a few of us have gained a liking to you and your ordeal of despair."

"If that's the case, then remind me why I need your ugly ass again?"

You felt your heart skip a beat. First disgusting, and now ugly?! "…Because… I brought you into this world?"

Junko pulled out a clipboard and put on some glasses. He hair style suddenly changing. Okay, this is not scientifically possible. What the hell? "Did you not earlier state that you simply wished for it? The one granting it would be the one who brought me here."

"Maybe I could wish you away?"

"… Oh you sweet child," Junko replied, giving you a wide grin. "Don't worry, I owe ya one, remember? You'll be stuck for now while my plan is put into place."

You couldn't hide your smile. You were so happy to hear that you'd be stuck with your queen. Whatever it was, this girl was so convincing at being Junko, you kinda just believed her to be the real deal at this point, despite how impossible that actually was.

##################################################################################

**And that's all for Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 has already been started, and don't worry, I promise the themes will get a lot darker as the story progresses lol. Doubt it'd be this tame again. Hope you will come back for more! R&R pls 3**


End file.
